wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Rage Winterchill
| affiliation = Burning LegionRage Winterchill (tactics)#Quotes :Scourge | occupation = Commander of the Scourge | status = Deceased (lore)/Killable (Caverns of TimeRage Winterchill (tactics)) }} Rage Winterchill was a lich employed by the Burning Legion during the Battle of Mount Hyjal. "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust!" "You have won... the battle, But not... the war" Biography Third War Unlike most liches who were loyal to the Lich King, Winterchill was fanatically loyal to the Burning Legion. A ferocious mage and practitioner of demonic magics, he was resurrected on the suggestion of Kil'jaeden and stood out for his distaste for life itself, utterly loathing it and committing atrocious acts against humanity in honor of his Dark Masters. He was first seen during the defense of Hearthglen leading undead forces to attack Arthas. Distanced from Arthas and Kel'Thuzad because of his loyalty to the Legion and his growing dislike of the Scourge, Rage participated little in the various Scourge battles and campaigns before travelling to Kalimdor and laid plans for the Battle of Mount Hyjal. During the Battle of Mount Hyjal he was one of the commanders of the Scourge and attacked the different bases of the Great Alliance throughout the battle, after some time he began to attack alongside Azgalor. His devotion had earned him greater power and responsibility, noted for searing buildings and soldiers alike with bolts of demonic energy. He was killed during the battle. Caverns of Time During the time of World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, five years after the death of Rage Winterchill dark agents infiltrated the timeways and tried to alter the course of the history. They tried to sabotage the Battle of Mount Hyjal and the bronze dragonflight sent adventurers to prevent it, and also they could kill Rage Winterchill. At the same moment, Akama was trying to defeat Illidan but he needed the phylactery of Rage Winterchill that was destroyed during the Battle of Mount Hyjal, fortunately some adventurers went to prevent the alteration of the time but also to recover the phylactery. The adventurers fought against Rage Winterchill, aided by the troops of the Third War and Jaina Proudmoore, but this time Winterchill died during his first battle instead of fighting various times or alongside Azgalor. The phylactery of Rage Winterchill was recovered and used so that Akama could regain control of his soul that was taken by Illidan Personality A powerful Wizard and Practicioner of Demonic magics, he was utterly devoted to the Legion even before his ascension. His transformation to Lich cemented this belief, even changing his name to suit his new powers and appearance. His loyalty was awarded with more demonic powers, seen as he grows in strength over time (Arthas meeting him and the Battle of Mount Hyjal). Rage also shows great anger and hatred of life itself, trying to obliterate the human soliders several times and the atrocities he committed with his Scourge. However this blind anger proved his undoing in the Legion's dire hour. File:Rage Winterchill.jpg|Rage Winterchill in World of Warcraft. Statistics of Rage Winterchill at Level 10 in Warcraft III * 775 HP (-19% less than a regular lich) * 750 MP (same as a regular lich) * 52-58 hero ranged damage (+6 ) (same as a regular lich) * 5 hero armor (+ 5 item) (same as a regular lich) * Attributes ** 33 Strength (same as a regular lich) ** 23 Agility (same as a regular lich) ** 50 Intelligence Primary Attribute (same as a regular lich) * Abilities ** Frost Nova ** Frost Armor ** Dark Ritual ** Death and Decay ** Finger of Death *Items(Battle for mount Hyjal warcraft 3) **Orb of Frost **Ring of Protection +5 **Gloves of Haste **Boots of Speed (Warcraft III) Trivia *Rage Winterchill is also a random name for liches in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. *He had a red/purple tint to his model in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos but in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade he has just a default white lich model. Reference list es:Rage Winterchill fr:Rage Froidhiver Category:Scourge Category:Game characters Category:Liches Category:Burning Legion Category:Historical warlocks Category:Historical necromancers Category:Independent undead Category:Deceased characters